What will be will be
by fanficpro
Summary: featuring mainly kevin, barry, dynasty, lisa, nikki, kacey, simon, princess, george and sue. It follows their unusual year at waterloo road, portraying their struggles, heartbreaks, miracles and tragedies. Please read. Inspired by 'Cosmic love' and 'blinding' by Florence Welsh and 'hearts without chains' by Ellie goulding.
1. Chapter 1: losing

**Hi and thanks for reading this (if you are going to read this) i will update quite a lot so keep checking:) **

**each chapter will focus on a different character/few characters.**

**the main ones i'll experiment with are: kevin, dynasty, barry, lisa, nikki, princess, george and kacey **

**this particular one is based on dynasty though it features kevin and princess to :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW EACH ONE MEANS A LOT THX XX**

* * *

Monday. The start of another week. For Dynasty, the start of another terrible week. Nothing had been the same since she'd broken up with Kevin but she'd had no choice; she couldn't stand being cheated on, especially when he'd been with Princess. Dynasty was in half a mind to drop the subject of Mandarin as it became more awkward with each lesson. Everywhere she went now she saw Kevin. To her annoyance, he was being his own loud stubborn irritating self.

The first lesson was science with Sue Spark. Her lessons had been reduced to no more than a joke, it was just impossible to take anything she said seriously. Sure enough, Sue was being the perky (a little exasperating) person she always was. Whether her enthusiasm was put on Dynasty did not know, but either way she never learnt anything from the lessons.

Sue took most of the lesson describing a scientific theory by someone or other- Dynasty couldn't remember the name. With ten minutes to go, Sue divided the class in half and instructed them to argue each side of the theory- Dynasty's half debated how the theory was accurate and correct and the other side (among which sat Kevin) argued against the theory.

Dynasty didn't much like the idea of being ordered to argue with her ex-boyfriend, especially as their relationship was already extremely rocky. When she confided this with Imogen who sat beside her as they moved their seats to face the opposite half, Imogen merely sighed and answered, 'well that's because both you and Kevin are stubborn.'  
'No,' protested Dynasty, 'it's because he's an arrogant git.'  
Imogen shrugged, 'yeah, that too I guess.'  
As the debate progressed, Dynasty made an effort to avoid Kevin's gaze, which was becoming increasingly difficult as he was actively participating in the discussion, nearly always talking.

The thing was, though, that Dynasty couldn't let Kevin say something she disagreed with without her contradicted him. She was very petty when it came to people she didn't like. After Kevin had finished giving his argument for why the theory they were discussing was weak and unevidenced, Dynasty, frowning, said, 'well I disagree.'  
Kevin raised his eyebrows as he turned his head to look at her. Dynasty quickly looked over his shoulder, anywhere but at him as she expanded, 'there are valid reasons for why this theory is true,' and she started giving a few examples. Every time she listed one out, Kevin's face became more bemused.  
Once she'd ended her speech, he sighed and muttered, loud enough for the whole class to hear, 'that is complete rubbish.'  
'Says you!' Fired up Dynasty, feeling her face get hot with anger.  
'Yeah, says me.'  
'Well your wrong.'  
'You think?'  
'Yeah. I don't see anything wrong with the theory.'  
'Well _you _wouldn't would you,' he murmured.  
Fists clenched, Dynasty replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking, 'what?'  
'Nothing,' sneered Kevin, 'it's just its obvious the idea is nonsense.'  
'Y'know,' shouted Dynasty, getting to her feet and taking a step towards where Kevin sat, 'you aren't always right. Not everything you say is right.'  
Kevin nodded and she could tell by his falsely interested expression that he wasn't taking anything she said remotely seriously.  
'Really,' he breathed, sarcastically, 'well that told me.'  
'You,' Dynasty pointed at Kevin, 'you are pathetic.'  
'You're a fine one to talk,' barked Kevin, getting to his feet now so that Dynasty and him were equal in height. There was a very tense silence where everyone stared at Kevin and Dynasty who were both raised out of their chairs, facing each other, loathing etched across every corner of their faces.  
'Okay,' came Sue's high-pitched voice, 'well, er.' But she needn't have gone on as, that moment, the bell rang- thank goodness. Dynasty was glad to leave that lesson. It hadn't been a very good start to the week. She approached the door. Unfortunately though, so did Kevin at the exact same time as her. Either side of the door, they stopped, glaring at each other as if daring the other to exit first as they refused to leave together.

'Oh stop it, Dynasty, he's not worth it,' breathed Imogen before slipping between them and leading Dynasty out of the class.  
'She's mental,' said Kevin as he proceeded down the hall to Mandarin class with Connor. Connor exhaled heavily before nodding.  
In Mandarin, Princess was keen to get Kevin alone so she led him out of the classroom to 'help' her with some books she was supposed to be carrying. They left together, followed by the suspicious gazes of Dynasty and George.

Once in the deserted library, they went behind a bookshelf and Princess put her arms on Kevin's shoulders.  
'Sorry I didn't see you over the weekend,' whispered Kevin.  
'That is ok,' she replied and planted a swift kiss on his lips, 'George wouldn't let me out of the house anyway.' They continued to kiss affectionately, relishing the time they could spend undercover, where George couldn't detect them and realise that Princess still had feelings for Kevin.

Dynasty was glad when lunch came. The prospect of the hard coursework had mentally exhausted her.

She was surprised to find her brother, Barry Barry, in an equally bad mood. She didn't know why and she dared not ask. When Barry was in a foul temper, it was wise to give him a wide berth and not get on the wrong side of him.

Kacey seemed a lot calmer now she'd started taking the boxing sessions with Nikki. She certainly appeared so when Dynasty caught her at lunch. Dynasty was glad that her sister was feeling okay, well, better than her anyway.

Dynasty struggled to get to sleep that night. Her mind was buzzing with Chinese words- none of which made sense.

The next day it was a football match and Dynasty was eager to go to the field and support her sister. She tried not to be bothered by the fact that, on the outskirts of the football field, only a few people separated her and Kevin. Annoyingly, on the opposite of the pitch stood Princess, who kept giving Kevin fluttery eyes flirting looks which Kevin returned with a mischevious smile. Dynasty took a deep breath and tried to ignore the knot in her stomach. She knew she ought to feel nothing. After all, Kevin was a cheating bastard. Then Princess held up a little poster with a 愛 on it and pointed at Kevin. He read it and then his grin widened. Dynasty, who didn't pride herself with her gift of Chinese, did not know what it meant and didn't really want to find out.

* * *

**Wow thanks for reading. The next chapter will be focusing more on Barry Barry and Lisa Brown. xx**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2: missing piece

**Hi it's me again and the fanfiction inspired by the song cosmic love by florence welsh.**

**this chapter was written quite quickly and it is based on Lisa Brown and Barry Barry, featuring Dynasty and Imogen.**

**please read&review i'd really appreciate it**

* * *

'Oi, watch it!' Yelled a voice from behind Barry as he walked outside.  
He turned and saw Lisa Brown, staring at him, very irritated. He was glad to see that she no longer looked mucky and grubby but clean and well cared for. In fact, she would have looked quite nice if it weren't for the fact that she was scowling at him.  
'What,' he said.  
'I was walking,' she replied. Barry tried hard not to roll his eyes. He'd only walked into her. It wasn't like it was any big deal.  
'Fine,' he retorted, 'keep on walking,' and with that, he stalked off, leaving Lisa very angry.

In science the following day Lisa remained in a bad mood which didn't improve when she was paired up with rude gum-chewing Barry. She found that he did very little contribution to the work so Lisa ended up doing the majority of it.  
'You could at least try,' she told him irritably as he aimed to spit his gum out straight into the bin. He ignored her. Instead he let out a triumphant chuckle as his gum landed cleanly in the bin with a horrible clunk. Huffing in annoyance, Lisa continued with the work though not really writing anything down. She merely doodled in the corner of her paper.  
Lisa was glad when the bell rang. She left the classroom before anyone else and headed straight to the toilets. After locking herself in one of the cubicles, she groped inside her bag and pulled out a small photo frame containing three people in the image within in. Lisa bit her lip as she looked at the picture of her, Lenny and Larry. She missed her bigger brother a lot. She held the frame close to her chest, afraid to let it go. She wasn't hungry so she didn't proceed to lunch.  
She heard the door to the girls' toilets open and a group of giggling girls including Imogen Stewart.  
She caught snippets of what they were saying, 'who was that guy following you round? He was pretty cute.' More giggling followed these words. Lisa frowned. That was hardly conversation.

She was glad when they finally finished applying their makeup and left; peace and quiet at last.

Lisa didn't much feel like going to her afternoon lessons so she stayed in the cubicle for a while, lost in her own thoughts. On her way down the corridor Lisa saw Barry.  
'You been skipping lessons?' He asked, sneering, 'naughty you.'  
'Oh shut up,' murmured Lisa.  
Barry took a step towards her, smirking, 'I didn't take you as a bad girl, Brown.'  
'Well you got the wrong impression,' said Lisa quietly before walking off.

She could feel Barry's eyes on her but whatever he was planning, she didn't want to be part of it.

However she had to hide as she heard two arguing people walking down the corridor. She distinctly heard Dynasty Barry's voice, 'will you just drop it yeah?'  
'No,' said Imogen, who was evidently with her, 'you gotta talk about it.'  
'I ain't talking about it with you.'  
'Well, what about Archie? Why don't you discuss it with him?' Suggested Imogen, 'what? Scared to hear his name? He's your boyfriend isn't he?'  
'Why would he be interested in my hormones?' Shouted Dynasty, trying to fight tears back, 'just will you stop talking about it.'

Apparently, Imogen had decided to let the subject go as neither of them talked as they walked past Lisa, who was hidden around a corner.

Lisa was quiet for a lot of the week. She deliberately walked into Barry a few times, making sure to bash his shoulder.

Though of course, Barry wasn't going to stand for much more of this. When he next caught her skiving off class, he beckoned her into a closet which she only did reluctantly.

'What?' She asked indignantly. She was already in half a mind to leave.

'What is with you?' he inquired.  
'Why do you care,' she retorted.  
He curled his lip, 'because you're being a right bitch. I'm supposed to be the pain, not you. C'mon tell me, I'm all ears.'  
'You have no idea do you?' Snapped Lisa, her nails digging into the palms of her hands, 'my brother has been taken to prison. I'm never gonna see him again. So will you just leave me alone.'  
'Stop feeling sorry for yourself,' sighed Barry.  
'No!' screeched Lisa, tears rolling down her cheeks, 'I loved my brother. He was my best friend and now he'd gone. I will feel sorry for myself because no one can understand me.'  
'I can,' shouted Barry. Even with Lisa's yelling his voice was perfectly audible.  
'Really,' snorted Lisa as if she highly doubted what he was saying.  
'Yeah,' he growled before approaching Lisa and jabbing a finger sharply at her chest, 'you're brother ain't the only one. My dad was taken to prison but I don't moan about it. Yeah I hate it but I don't try to make others feel sorry for me. You'd better stop drowning in self-pity.' His voice was menacing.

Barry left the closet, slamming the door hard behind him. Lisa just stood there, lost for words.

* * *

**Hi, sorry if this chapters a bit rushed. PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY WHAT U LIKE (IF U LIKE) AND MAYBE EVEN SUGGEST WHICH STORYLINES YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE**

**I WILL REPLY TO ALL SUGGESTIONS**


	3. Chapter 3: keep trying

**HeyJ**

**This chapter focuses a lot on Sue and her struggles as a teacher although it does feature Simon, Princess and Kevin.**

**Next chapter will include Dynasty and Kevin btw!**

**Hope you enjoy reading**

* * *

Sue had been staring blankly at the Waterloo road sign for about a minute now. Was she really cut out for this job? So far, she'd irritated the students and failed to teach them anything. She could tell that, when her back was turned, pupils muttered about her.

This made her feel even more insecure. However when she confided this with Simon, he merely dismissed her concerns and said that she'd eventually get the hang of it all. But Sue really didn't think she would. For one thing she'd never visited a school with such outspoken pupils. Usually, they just kept their heads down but in Waterloo road it was a totally different story- Barry Barry was a perfect example. She was considering just not turning up for the first period; it wouldn't make any different to the student's education. Sadly though, Simon approached her just outside her classroom which meant she had no choice but to carry on as usual so that Simon wouldn't get suspicious.

'You okay?' asked Simon in a much softer voice than Sue had expected. She nodded. She daren't speak as her throat was too dry. She tried to crack a smile but it ended up looking much more like a grimace.  
'You know you can just come to me if there are any problems whatsoever,' he whispered. Sue really did manage a smile this time. The fact that someone didn't hate her for struggling as a teacher was very comforting.

Her next class included Kevin and Dynasty which worried Sue as she half expected them to start rowing like they normally did during lessons. She found that she kept forgetting what she was supposed to be saying in midsentence and stuttered much more than usual, causing an outbreak of muttering among the students. To her relief though, Dynasty didn't look like she was in the mood to talk to anyone which ruled out the possibility of an argument.

At lunch, Sue sat on her own and stared at her food. She wasn't hungry. She felt that if she swallowed one thing she'd sick it back up.

It didn't take long for Sue to finish the scrap of food that she managed to eat and leave the canteen at a quick pace. In the corridor, she found herself accidentally colliding with Princess. Sue let out a high-pitched squeak of surprise as Princess scowled at her, 'watch where you are going!'  
As Princess trotted away, Sue distinctly noticed that Princess was occupying herself in buttoning her top up, a very unsatisfied expression on her face.

Frowning, Sue turned the corner to see Kevin walking, hands in his pockets, looking equally as grumpy.

'Are you alright, Kevin?' Inquired Sue, her brow furrowed.  
Kevin glared at her as though she'd said something insulting, 'none of your business.'  
'Kevin,' sighed Sue, putting her hands on her hips, 'I am a friend to all pupils you know you can tell me.'  
'Okay,' snapped Kevin, eyes narrowing, 'I was just going to have sex with someone in the cupboard but then had second thoughts about it so I decided to stop. Happy you asked now.'  
Sue gulped. Well that had NOT been the answer she'd expected.

She bit her lip as Kevin walked past her, making sure he trod on her foot hard as he did so. Sue watched him go. Had he been truthful.

She wondered whether there was a rule against having sex in a school cupboard and made a mental note to ask Simon before she realised that he'd never take her seriously and would probably break down laughing.

Sue didn't know whether to tell someone. She didn't want to snitch on someone though…

She wondered who it had been with Kevin. Perhaps Lisa Brown, she'd been quite distracted.

Then Sue gasped, looking horror struck. Had it been Princess.

Sue stuck her tongue out in disgust as though she was tasting something terribly bitter.

'What's the face for?' Chuckled Simon as he approached his fiancée in the corridor. Sue hesitated.  
'Nothing,' she said eventually, 'nothing at all really.'

* * *

**HiJ Did you like it?**

**Even if u didn't please review because I'd really appreciate feedback.**

**Also you can request storylines if u want and I'll always reply.**

**If I haven't updated soon I will so keep checking!**


	4. Chapter 4: cosmic

**Thanks for reading please review. This chapter has been inspired by 'rabbit heart' and 'howl' from Florence Welsh as I associate her songs so well with these particular characters.**

* * *

Kevin was now exceeding top marks in Mandarin Chinese by doing extra work. Perhaps it was because he'd spent so much time with Princess over the past few weeks during their, er, 'fling'. He'd told her they'd have to see each other less and less if they wanted their relationship to remain unknown. He wanted to be more adventurous and not just chase after one girl. He was in a school of very fit girls after all!

He kept noticing that during Chinese, Princess kept giving him longing looks which he returned with a swift smile.

When he walked out, it was to find Shaznay Montrose walking beside him. 'So,' she muttered in a deep voice, 'I was thinking. Are you free tonight?'  
'Why?' Asked Kevin, feeling his cheeks go involuntarily red. Shaznay shrugged, grinning up at Kevin.  
'I'll think about it,' he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving her. Annoyed Princess, gave Shaznay a menacing look from back in the classroom.  
If truth be told, Kevin was already meeting up with some mates that day so, at lunch that day, he thought about how he was going to break this to Shaznay lightly.

Sadly, he had to do his late English homework at lunch too otherwise he'd have to face a detention. Nowadays he didn't care if he got detention. In fact he prided it; being handed a detention was like a badge of honour almost. It was just that, this time, he didn't quite fancy the cooler today.

With five minutes left to go of lunch, Kevin wandered aimlessly around the school, not really taking any notice of whereabouts he was going. He found himself passing a music practice-room where, through the glass of the door, he spotted Dynasty, playing the piano and humming under her breath. It was a slow version of rabbit heart played on the piano. Kevin lingered for a minute, looking at the door and then, realising what he was doing, he quickly made his way to his next lesson.

Luckily, he didn't bump into Shaznay at all for the rest of the day which gave him a valid reason not to go out with her. It flattered him that she liked him but was she really his type? Experience had definitely taught him to be wary of bitchy stubborn girls and Shaznay fitted this criteria only too well which made Kevin uneasy.

* * *

Dynasty had a headache so she found going out with Archie Wong that evening not nearly as enjoyable as she usually would've done so she left him early and resorted to walking around the lake near the school.

Over a brick bridge, she saw a grassy patch under a tree at the edge of the land by the lake. She'd never been to that part of the edge but it looked very beautiful from the angle where she stood. Very slowly and purposefully, she walked across the bridge to the other side and stood on the patchy grass, staring out at the patches which sparkled as the gradually descending sun shone upon the landscape. Dynasty breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, letting the breeze carry her hair behind her. She tried to ignore her headache.

If truth be told, Dynasty didn't know what she wanted anymore. She just wanted life to be easy. But no. It wasn't.

Everything seemed much harder now. For example sustaining her relationship with Archie. She didn't know why, but she had the nagging suspicion that he didn't trust her fully. What, did he think she was an unloyal slut or something?  
Dynasty felt her brow crease as she took a few steps back and leaned on the tree.

She still hadn't done her maths homework and she was probably going to get a detention for it- great, another thing to worry about. School work was getting harder and harder as the pressure put upon her year mounted. Some pupils didn't seem to be affected by this much but some (including Dynasty) couldn't stop relax. She hadn't relaxed since… well, it didn't matter. The point was that she hadn't relaxed for quite a while.

Dynasty stretched out her fingertips as far as they would go, still with her eyes tight shut. She knew that the sun must've almost set now as it was getting colder. Eventually, she opened her eyes and, checking the time as she did so, went to walk home. Not to her surprise, neither Barry, Kacey nor her mother seemed much too concerned that she'd been out at such a late hour even though she'd said she'd be quick and hadn't contacted them since.

Dynasty headed straight to her bedroom, eager to get dressed into something comfortable and just lie down for ages until her troubled thoughts lulled her into a disturbed yet long sleep.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and please review if you get the chance. The next chapter will mainly be featuring Simon and Nikki and their rivalry although it will feature Lisa Brown and a bit of Barry Barry**

**Please Please Please review as it really will be appreciated**

**Also you are free to suggest storylines that you would like to happen in this and I will always reply to all suggestionsJ**


	5. Chapter 5: still can't decide

**Hi :) this chapter focuses on the rivalry between Nikki and Simon and it also features Kacey:)**

**Really hope you like it please review xx**

**will update soon too**

* * *

Nikki made an effort of glaring at Simon everytime he entered the staffroom. She hated how he only taught to get the headmaster's job. She was starting to doubt that he actually cared about the pupils at all.

After a period of time on Friday where Nikki had been scowling at Simon for quite a long time at lunch, he finally said irritably, 'sorry am I offending you in some way.' Nikki didn't answer, she merely breathed in loudly, drawing herself up to her fullest height though not taking her eyes off Simon's falsely concerned face.

'If you want I could always leave the room and re-enter as a different person,' he suggested, his expression growing amused.  
Curling her lip, Nikki muttered, 'if only.' Simon smiled, clearly enjoying Nikki's attitude.

'It would help if you didn't treat the deputy head with hostility,' sighed Christine as soon as Simon had left the classroom for his office.  
Grimacing, Nikki hissed, 'you know as well as I do that he's only in this job for the money.'  
'And? He's a good teacher isn't he?'  
'He's after you're job, Christine. He's a selfish git and he wants to end up running this place.'  
'Do you actually think?' Answered Christine, her arms folded, 'that I haven't considered this already? Simon is a hard worker and a team player and I trust him and I suggest that you start doing the same as holding a grudge against him is not going to work wonders for your career Miss Boston.'  
Nikki pulled a face behind Christine as she turned away from her. For the rest of the day, Nikki made sure to follow Simon around the school to check that he actually was doing his job properly. One of these days Nikki would spot him doing something wrong and it would be straight to Christine.

For some strange reason, Nikki found it very easy to ultimately blame Simon for Tom's death. Things had been going wrong for Tom as soon as Simon had set foot in Waterloo Road. It was better to blame Simon than anyone else really.

Nikki wondered if Kacey had considered this. Their boxing sessions together were slowly improving. Nikki was definitely starting to sense a different in Kacey's attitude.  
They had a boxing session together after school that day which Nikki found very enjoyable. Kacey just seemed to be jam-packed full of energy which impressed Nikki. It was lucky that Nikki had worked in the army otherwise she'd be knackered. After one hour of boxing, Kacey sat on the a bench in the hall and drank water, panting but looking satisfied.

'Good work!' Exclaimed Nikki, punching the teen on the shoulder affectionately.

Kacey nodded, 'I still can't stop thinking though,' she whispered, 'what would it be like if he was still here?'  
Nikki froze. Little did Kacey know that Nikki and Tom had been nothing short of best friends back at Rochdale and the subject of Tom's death affected her as much as it did Kacey.

Nikki merely shrugged, trying to sound offhand, 'he'd be proud of you for one thing.'  
Kacey smiled weakly and said, 'thanks miss.' They looked at each other awkwardly for a second before Nikki got up.  
'Well that's enough boxing for one day. See you Monday, Kacey.'

Kacey nodded and said, 'okay. See you.'

As Nikki walked out it was to see Simon in the corridor beside the hall.

'Were you watching us?' Commanded Nikki, thunderstruck.  
'No,' said Simon quickly, 'I just happened to walk past at that moment.'

'Why are you going home so late?' Asked Nikki suspiciously.  
'Paperwork,' answered Simon simply, 'there's so much of it. It was covering my desktop so I figured it couldn't hurt to get some of it out of the way.'  
Nikki nodded, still looking sceptical. They didn't say anything to each other and were glad to leave each other's presence at the school gates.

To Nikki's surprise though, Simon called to her, 'just so you know, I've ordered proper boxing equipment for your sessions with Kacey. I think they'll come in handy.'  
'Oh, thanks,' said Nikki, completely taken aback, 'well okay…bye.'

* * *

**Hi hope you liked it please review:) **


	6. Chapter 6: getting by

**Another chapter. This one is mainly based on Lisa and a bit of Barry.**

**It also features Sue.**

**Hope you like reading and reviews would really be appreciated**

* * *

Lisa had decided that that week she was actually going to make a decent effort at her schoolwork; there was no point failing for the sake of it. She found it very easy to keep her head down and not talk to anyone during classes and of course, this suited Rhiannon perfectly. It was common knowledge that Rhiannon was repulsed by Lisa and Lenny but Lisa didn't really care what people though of her. There was little reason to hold a grudge against her as she was perfectly clean now, well that was what everyone thought.

Lisa found it very hard to get up the next morning as she felt very groggy. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked beside her and saw that Darren was still asleep. Lisa was glad. She didn't want to have to explain to him that she'd only slept with him to steal money. She snuck to his wallet and, without waking him up, reached inside it and retrieved thirty pound.

After casting one last look at Darren, Lisa left. It was very windy outside and she walked up the street at a steady pace.

She saw Barry leave his house halfway to school. She'd had no idea the Barry family's house was on this street. She observed him and was taken aback when he noticed her.  
'What you looking at?' He called.  
Lisa smiled coldly, 'nothing.'  
'Heard you nailed Max couple of days ago.'  
Lisa really did smile now, though her eyes were somewhat narrowed, 'had to. He wouldn't shut up.'  
'You did it for money?' Barry raised his eyebrows, looking surprised.  
'Course,' replied Lisa.  
Barry nodded, 'I'm impressed.'  
Lisa bit her lip, trying not to smile too much.

Lisa seemed to find that her temper wasn't as high with Barry as it usually was that day. She could actually take his retorts, even when he angered the teachers.  
Lisa groaned as she saw that she had double science that afternoon.  
'Hey sickbag,' said Barry to Sue as soon as he walked into the classroom. Sue acted like she hadn't heard him but her profile stiffened nevertheless.

'Okay class,' simpered Sue, attempting her normal sickly smile, 'today we shall be discussing how atoms are structured. As you all know, they consist of protons, electrons and…' she screwed up her face. She'd evidently forgotten the third component.  
'Neutrons miss,' said Barry, winking at Sue.  
'I knew that,' answered Sue coldly.  
'Really,' snorted Lisa, 'well why didn't you share it with the rest of us? That is your job.'

'Will you stop it!' Squeaked Sue, panic flickering inside her eyes. Lisa could tell that the last thing that Sue wanted was for the class to descend into chaos like it had done before on numerous occasions.

Sue turned around to write something on the board. She wrote very slowly and Lisa wondered whether she was being slow just to waste time.  
'Nice arse miss,' chuckled Barry. At once, Sue uttered a tiny scream and turned around, glaring at Barry.  
That moment the door opened and Darren walked in. He tried to catch Lisa's eye but she stared determinedly in front of her. From the corner of her eye she saw a ominous looking smile spread from one of Barry's cheeks to the other.  
'Barry!' Sighed Sue, sounding almost exasperated, 'is that gum you're chewing.'  
'Well done,' Barry's eyes snapped back to Sue in a heartbeat.  
'Can you please dispose of it?' Asked Sue.  
Barry shrugged, 'sure,' and he got it out of his mouth and aimed to throw it at Sue. It hit her cleanly on the forehead before bouncing off. Sue's mouth dropped open and she seemed to stamp both of her feet quickly on the floor in turn for a second before she retaliated, 'how dare, I can't.'

However she didn't have the chance to say another thing as the bell rang and everyone eagerly got up and went out of the classroom, free at last from Sue's tedious company.  
Lisa made sure not to approach Darren in case he decided to question her about anything.

For some reason, Lisa didn't have the heart to leave the school gates. She had no idea why she felt like this. Was it because he hadn't fulfilled her potential in Science today?  
She decided to sit on a bench by the gates and watch everyone else leave first. She saw quite a lot of people she recognised go past. All of them, well, nearly all of them, had proper comfy homes to go to. Lisa just had a small and very simple room at the school boarding house- that was all.  
Lenny was probably already there. Most nights he occupied the room alone anyway, Lisa didn't think that her presence would make much difference.

She doubted whether she mattered much to anyone. She was just another trouble student whom no one really cared for.

From her bag she got a bottle of vodka and, after making sure that no teachers were in the vicinity, she took a sip of it. It seemed to calm her down a little bit.

Lisa rubbed her head. She had a small headache and was trying her best to ignore it however, every now and then, it would get really bad.

Nearly everyone was gone now and Lisa wondered how long she'd been sat on the bench.

She massaged her head but it just seemed to get worse. How long would it go on for? After the last few students had left through the school gates, Lisa could finally spend some time on her own. It was good too. No one really understood her. Lisa could only trust one person and that was herself.

Lisa got the money she'd taken from Darren this morning at looked at it. At least she'd be able to do what she wanted with this. Probably more vodka at the bottle she was carrying with her was almost empty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**please review and you can also ask for a certain storyline if you want that and i will reply to you saying what i will do with it and which chapter i will do it in:)**

**i'll probably focus on Princess and George in the next chapter:)**


	7. Chapter 7: And if time was still

**another chapter:) inspired by 'hearts without chains' by ellie goulding**

Princess was getting more and more irritated at George's futile attempts to keep an eye on her. It was like he could tell that she was being unfaithful just by looking at her blank expressions. Consequently, in lessons she had to try to avoid looking at Kevin otherwise George's paranoia would surely get the better of him.

Sometimes though, Princess would chance a small glance at Kevin. She was slightly annoyed to see that he didn't always look back at her- perhaps he too was sensing the danger with George at the moment. Over the past few days, Princess had been thinking it over and she had decided that she simply couldn't carry on like this forever so, at school, she beckoned Kevin to a deserted classroom. Kevin followed her, somewhat nervously.  
'What?' he whispered, frowning.  
Princess' bottom lip started to tremble, 'I love you Kevin, and I want to be with you. I was thinking. Maybe we should just run away.'  
'Run away?' asked Kevin, his voice unnaturally shaky.  
Princess nodded fervently, 'just you and me. We can get away from here.'  
'But where would we go?'  
'Shanghai,' suggested Princess, beaming, 'its lovely there. Wouldn't it be nice?'  
'But…' Kevin's voice was still trembling, 'I- I live here.'  
'But you are used to moving,' said Princess impatiently, 'surely one last move wouldn't hurt.'  
'It's so far away Princess. And what about my education.'  
'I thought you said you loved me,' muttered Princess, folding her eyes.  
'I do,' answered Kevin quickly, approaching her and putting both of his hands on her shoulders, 'but I can't leave yet. Give me the rest of the school year at least.'  
Princess hesitated for a second as though she was battling with herself.

Then, biting her lip, she finally sighed, 'I guess we could wait. But not too much longer Kevin because I can't stand George being so protective over me. I want to be with you.'

Kevin didn't reply to this; he just nodded, without smiling and left the classroom, leaving Princess feeling a little abandoned. She'd been so sure that Kevin would say yes. She hadn't known that his education was so important to him.

Kevin seemed very agitated in English as he sat at the back corner of Christine's old classroom, staring out of the window. For some reason, he kept tapping his fingers on the empty chair beside him under the table almost as if he was expecting to feel someone there as he looked at the classroom's reflection through the window. He observed everyone in the room. Neither Connor nor Imogen had arrived yet and Dynasty was on the other side at the back, saving a seat for Imogen whilst staring determinedly, almost stubbornly, in front of her.

Even when the teacher walked in, Kevin didn't stop looking out of the window. For some reason he just couldn't leave the school. To the class's outrage, there was to be a surprise test that lesson. But Kevin couldn't concentrate. He stared at the paper.

_Questions. Questions. That's all he could see. No answers._

He saw the clock and saw how late in the lesson it was. He wished time could be still. If time was still, he could do so much, not only on this test but with everything.

He saw Shaznay from the front of the class turn around every now and again. He had a nasty suspicion that it was he that she was looking at. He didn't know how to feel about this. He didn't know how to feel about anything anymore. All he knew was that leaving for Shanghai was very daunting.

But why?

Wouldn't it be nice to leave everything behind?

Frowning, Kevin left the classroom, knowing that he hadn't fulfilled his potential in the test. Then he felt himself being shoved aside as Shaznay squeezed in beside him.

Sighing, Kevin went to find Princess. He soon found her and led her into a quiet bit in the library.

'What?' she asked eagerly.  
'I've been thinking,' started Kevin slowly, 'and you're right. We should… move, I mean. There's nothing more for me here anyway.' It pained him to say it but it was true.  
'Great!' Replied Princess, bobbing up and down on the spot, 'when?'  
'Whenever you want. This weekend if you want.'

Princess' delighted giggles were interrupted as a book nearby fell off the shelf as if someone had just knocked the bookcase in their haste to leave. Kevin gulped and wondered who had overheard their conversation. He hoped that, whoever they were, they weren't connected or friends with George. He didn't want his involvement with Princess to be the talk of the school.

As he made his way to his next lesson, he found himself being shoved aside for the second time that day.

Angrily, he straightened himself up to his fullest height, expecting to see Shaznay again. But it wasn't her. It was Dynasty. She had stormed past ahead of him as quick as she could. Her head was down. Kevin frowned after her.

Science was even worse than usual that day as Kevin had the uneasy feeling that people were looking at him. This didn't usually bother him. Maybe he was being paranoid just like George at the prospect of leaving all of this behind. Well he wasn't going to miss Sue's lessons, that was for sure.

He couldn't help wondering who had overheard him and Princess. Had it been someone he knew? He sure hoped that it wasn't Imogen as she'd probably go blabbing to Dynasty. Then Kevin froze and felt his insides turn upside down.

Had it been Dynasty?

Had she heard them?

Kevin felt his mouth open slightly in horror as he gazed at the wall and he looked over at Dynasty's seat. It was empty.

Where had she gone?

After school, Kevin confided in Princess his worries that Dynasty had overheard as they stood in the closet so no one could see them.  
'Why do you care?' Inquired Princess, a slight crease forming between her eyebrows.  
Kevin paused. In all honesty, he had no idea why this did bother him so much. 'I just think she'd be the kind of person to tell George,' lied Kevin.

'Well,' Princess smiled, 'the sooner we leave the better.' She grabbed Kevin by the neck and pulled him forwards, in the hope that kissing him would clear his mind. Thankfully, he responded to the kiss.

The last thing Princess wanted was for Dynasty or George to start complicating things.

* * *

**like it? I am experimenting a bit with kevin's character.**

**please review and comment. you can even suggest storylines you want and i will always reply:)**

**thanks for reading xx**


	8. Chapter 8: deteriorating

**heyy this chapter is only short so sorry but i will update the fanfic again soon and add another chapter so please please please review**

* * *

'Ooh, sorry,' squeaked Sue as she accidentally tripped a pupil over. They stumbled and almost fell over. However their bag slipped right off their shoulder and it's contents sprayed all over the floor. Glaring at Sue, they bent down to collect everything.  
'Let me help you,' offered Sue but the pupil merely snarled at her.  
'I can manage quite well by myself.'

Sue watched them leave, a little red around the ears. She hadn't meant to trip them up. She just hadn't seen them coming.

It had been their fault for walking too fast.

Nervously, Sue went towards her classroom. She was going to try her absolute best today. No being silly or distracted whilst teaching.  
Halfway through her first lesson however, Simon walked in.  
'Can I borrow Dynasty Barry for a moment please?' He asked, poking his head a little beyond the doorway.  
'Sure,' replied Sue. From the back of the classroom, a very dishevelled looking Dynasty walked slowly and sullenly towards him and followed Simon out of the classroom.

Dynasty was dreading why she'd been called out of lessons. Surely it couldn't be good. But then again, she wasn't sure that she could feel any worse.

She wasn't even sure why she felt so hopeless.

'Dynasty,' Christine welcomed her as Simon led her into the head's office, 'take a seat.'  
Gulping, Dynasty did as she was told.  
'So,' sighed Christine, standing up and pacing around the desk, 'a couple of teachers have raised concern about your grades.'  
'What about them?' Dynasty was looking anywhere but at Christine.  
'They say that you haven't been performing what has been expected of you. Do you know why? Has something happened to distract you because you know you can tell me.'  
'Everything's fine,' assured Dynasty, 'I'll promise I'll try harder.'  
'I hope so. Okay I won't keep you any longer. You can go now.'  
'What, that was it? Couldn't it have waited until lunch?'  
'Why?' frowned Christine.  
Dynasty folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, 'well I ain't no expert but I'm pretty sure that dragging me out of my lessons ain't gonna work wonders for my education either.'  
Christine's expression became somewhat colder as Dynasty walked out of the classroom.

'Everything alright, sweetie?' Asked Sue in a high pitched voice as Dynasty rejoined the class.  
'Who are you, me mum?' retorted Dynasty and Sue quickly returned to her teaching.

The rest of Sue's day passed relatively smoothly which was a big surprise for her. At lunch she decided to keep out of everyone's way if she wanted to continue having a decent day. She gulped as she passed Kevin in the corridor. She'd passed him once before in this corridor, then, they had had an extremely awkward conversation and Sue was in no hurry to have another one.  
To her relief, Kevin acted like she wasn't there. This suited Sue perfectly. She was used to being dismissed as she usually had to endure it in the staffroom.

She had the distinct impression that the other teachers had singled her out as a bit dim so, on the whole, they avoided including her in any conversations and kept their distance. When they did talk to her they used small and simple words.

Only Simon seemed to treat her like a normal human being. But of course, he was her fiancé so of course he would.

'Oh today wasn't that bad actually,' said Sue in the car as Simon drove her home.  
'Really.'  
'Yeah. No one shouted at me. Kevin didn't say anything about sex thank god- oo!' As at her words, Simon had jumped and temporarily lost control of the car, nearly crashing into a post. Once he'd steadied it and stopped it, he stared at Sue, 'what?'

'Oh yeah, didn't I tell you?' She turned to face him enthusiastically, 'I passed him in the corridor the other day and I asked him what was wrong, y'know, because he was looking a bit glum. And he was telling me about how he had almost but not quite had sex in a cupboard.'

Simon burst out laughing, leaning forward onto the steering wheel.

'It's true!' Exclaimed Sue but she wasn't sure that Simon had heard her.

Sue decided not to raise the subject again as she wasn't totally confident in Simon's driving skills.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**i'd love reviews or even suggestions about what you'd want to happen.**

**i will reply to all suggestions**

**please review**

**again, thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9: over and done with

**THIS FRIDAY IS SUPPOSED TO BE KEVIN'S LAST DAY SO EACH CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON A LESSON THAT DAY**

* * *

It was Friday and Imogen knew what that meant. Only a day until Kevin left. How did she know this? Dynasty had told her. Dynasty had seemed offhand and had acted like it was no big deal but Imogen knew that it affected her.

'Kevin,' said Imogen sharply as she spotted him in the corridor before first lesson, 'are you actually serious about leaving?'  
'Sh, keep your voice down.'  
'So it's true?'  
Kevin shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
Imogen shook her head in disgust, 'do you actually care about anyone but yourself.'  
'There's nothing left for me here,' whispered Kevin, glaring at Imogen.  
'If you say so.' Answered Imogen simply, 'but I just didn't think that you were such an idiot?'  
'And what is that supposed to mean?' Asked Kevin.  
'Nothing,' sighed Imogen before muttering, 'just didn't think even you would be stupid enough to move to Shanghai with someone you'll be bored with in a week.'  
It was Kevin who shook his head this time before leaving Imogen.

Imogen approached Dynasty in their first lesson, History, 'I can't believe it. He wasn't even joking.'  
'What?'  
'Kevin,' exclaimed Imogen as they sat down, 'he is moving and by the sounds of it, today is his last day.'  
Dynasty looked terrified, 'why on earth did you speak to him?'  
'I needed to know if it was true,' Imogen replied.  
Dynasty looked thunderstruck.

Archie sat down on the table next to the two of them and addressed Dynasty, making her jump, 'hey. Do you want to go out after lunch perhaps? A movie?'  
'Okay babes, good idea,' answered Dynasty, forcing a smile.  
At that moment, Kevin walked into the room and Dynasty stiffened, looking down. Kevin took a table behind Dynasty and Imogen. Dynasty didn't dare look around to face him. She wasn't sure why she could stand to look at him. All she knew was that, if she did, she'd probably have some sort of mental breakdown.

'Okay,' sang Audrey as she stepped into the classroom, 'today we are going to be carrying on our work on King Henry the 8th. In particularly, his wives and the circumstances in which he married and split with them.'

'Yeah, split,' muttered Kevin to Connor, who chuckled as Kevin made a cruel but accurate impression of someone getting beheaded.

'I am going to put you into pairs and you are going to do projects on an individual wife outside lessons.'  
There was a groan. Dynasty too, had noticed Audrey's use of the phrase, 'I will put you into pairs' which obviously implied that Dynasty couldn't choose to go with Imogen or one of her other friends.

'Here we go,' said Audrey, picking up the register and observing the names on there, 'please, when I call out your pairs, relocate to sit next to your partner. Okay, Imogen, you go with Rhiannon. Connor, you go with Archie. Dynasty, you go with Kevin.'  
'What?' Exclaimed Dynasty, sitting up straight and gawping at Audrey, 'miss, can I please go with someone else.'  
'Yeah,' laughed Kevin, 'I intimidate her too much with how smart I am.'  
'Well it's certainly not your wit that intimidates me,' grumbled Dynasty.

Audrey merely shook her head and crinkled her eyes kindly, 'I'm sorry Dynasty, but you're with Kevin and that's that.'  
Dynasty took one deep breath before standing up and walking to Kevin's desk behind her.  
'I'm expecting you to do most of the work you know,' hissed Dynasty as the pairs started to plan their project.  
'That's going to be hard,' smiled Kevin. Neither of them looked at each other but spoke to the wall in front of them.

In the end, they decided to do the project on the wife that Henry had thought of as ugly and, consequentially, had ended his marriage with her.  
'When are we going to work on this then?' Asked Kevin, 'tonight?'  
'Well, seeing as that's the only day you're going to be in the country, it has to be.' Dynasty then thought of her promise to see a movie with Archie. She'd have to see Kevin afterwards though she doubted she'd stay with him for long. The last thing she wanted was a teary goodbye.

_If he wanted to leave then that was fine. _

_It was better if he did it sooner rather than later._

_It was better if he got it over with._

Dynasty was partly glad to leave History… but in a way she wasn't.

* * *

**WILL UPDATE SOON BUT I PLEASE REVIEW IN THE MEANTIME**


	10. Chapter 10: bones snap

**hi this chapter in the SECOND LESSON OF THE FRIDAY (kevin's last day)**

* * *

Second lesson was PE but Dynasty's mind was still buzzing with history. She hadn't told Archie about the project as she was afraid of how we would react. Would he be angry that their time together was limited now she had other commitments that night? Part of her wanted to do the project on her own as she knew that tonight would be the last time she ever saw Kevin…

Not that she cared of course- she just didn't want things to be awkward while working.

She stared blankly at the wall in front of her as she got dressed. How was she supposed to be able to run 5000 metres or whatever? And how was she supposed to be able to stretch her body into bizarre shapes without snapping her bones in two?

Rhiannon, it seemed, was thinking along similar lines as she seemed far from enthusiastic at the prospect of the upcoming aerobics lesson. Whilst the rest of the class followed the routine, the two of them stayed at the back of the hall, not wanting to join in with any of the rubbish their classmates were doing.

To their annoyance, Nikki walked into the hall, saw the two of them doing nothing, and barked, 'Salt, Barry, can you please pay attention to what you are supposed to be doing?'  
'Yes miss,' sighed Dynasty, putting as much contempt as possible into the two words before joining the rest of her class with the endless excersises.

'Dynasty,' said Nikki from behind her.  
Wondering what on earth she could have done to annoy Nikki this time, Dynasty snapped, 'what now?'  
As she turned around however, Nikki didn't return her glare coldly, In fact, her eyes were unusually soft and there was something in them she'd only seen at Tom's funeral- an occasion she hated recalling.

'Come with me,' murmured Nikki and she beckoned Dynasty out of the hall. Dynasty followed somewhat uneasily. She was starting to regret her behaviour. Was Nikki going to send her to the cooler?

But no. Instead, they headed to Nikki's office. Nikki sat down into her chair and gestured for Dynasty to sit in the chair opposite. Still in her sports gear, Dynasty sat down, 'what's this all about.'

'I'm not sure if you are aware of this,' started Nikki gently, 'but Princess told me that this is Kevin's last day at school.'  
'I know,' sniffed Dynasty, not looking at Nikki, 'he's moving away with _her. _Why did she tell you?'  
'She seemed to trust me more than any other member of staff. And she needed to tell someone so that I could cover up for her absence.'  
'And you're going to let her go?' Asked Dynasty incredulously, thinking that this was most unlike Nikki.  
'I can't stop them,' sighed Nikki before adding bitterly, 'however much I detest their decision. No, what I wanted to discuss was how you were coping with all of this.'

'What?' Said Dynasty, perplexed.  
'Well,' said Nikki uneasily, 'I know that a few months ago you and Kevin were…'  
Finally understanding, Dynasty said quickly, 'it doesn't affect me, if that's what you mean. He can go wherever he likes, with whoever he likes. I couldn't care less.'

Nevertheless Nikki still eyed her uncertainly.

'I'm fine,' reassured Dynasty, attempting a strongish sort of smile. Not convinced, Nikki nodded.  
'If you ever need to talk to anyone then…' but her voice trailed off as Dynasty blurted out suddenly.

'You know who wouldn't leave me don't you.'  
'What?' Asked Nikki, taken aback.  
'He said he thought about me everyday.'  
Nikki raised her eyebrows, still not aware of whom Dynasty was referring to.  
'He even has my name tattooed on his chest.'  
'Dynasty,' whispered Nikki, who'd fin ally understood, 'don't.'  
'But it's true!' Dynasty exclaimed, 'sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd have moved to Liverpool with Steve-O. Would I be happy?'  
'Dynasty stop it,' snapped Nikki, 'this is not about that fiend, Steve-O. This is about you getting over Kevin.'

'Getting over?' Shouted Dynasty, 'what do you mean? We broke up ages ago. I don't care about him. He is nothing to me, you got that?'

Nikki's expression was unreadable. After a few tense moments, she muttered slowly, 'well if you change your mind, you know where to find me.'

'Yeah,' snorted Dynasty, 'if.'

She walked out just as the bell went. She was glad that it was break. When walking through the corridors, she frequently spotted Princess, who was walking in what seemed to be a light skip, almost as if she was excited about something.

Part of Dynasty wanted to say something spiteful to her, like she wanted to tell her off for being happy.

Dynasty avoided Imogen or, indeed, any of her friends at break time. She didn't know why she wasn't going to join them. All she knew was that it was easier for her to just wander round the school, not paying attention to where her numb feet where carrying her.

* * *

**HEYY PLEASE KEEP CHECKING FOR THE OTHER LESSONS TODAY IN MORE CHAPTERS.**

**so yeah, you can review and give me requests (if you want one of your ideas in this fanfic) which i will reply to**

**thanks for reading:)**


	11. Chapter 11: like a race

**hello and this is the third chapter on FRIDAY (kevin's last day)**

**it is on their third lesson + lunch**

**will update soon if i haven't already so please review**

**any feedback is really appreciated**

* * *

Third lesson was maths and Dynasty had no idea how to do the equations before her. Kevin, of course, knew exactly what to do but he was making little effort to any of the things that he was supposed to. Perhaps he saw himself above such little things as his education.

Perhaps qualifications didn't matter in Shanghai.

'Are you okay?' Asked an alarmed Imogen.  
Dynasty raised her eyebrows and realised she'd been scowling, jaw set, in front of her, clutching her pen so hard that her knuckles were white and, every now and then, the pen would make a small cracking noise as if it were slowly dying under the pressure it was under.

'Yeah, why would I be?' Asked Dynasty, smiling.  
Imogen tilted her head doubtfully. Rolling her eyes, Dynasty pressed on, 'I promise you I'm fine. I don't see why everyone's treating me differently. This is just an ordinary day for me, okay Imogen?'

Imogen bit her lip before glaring at Kevin (who ignored her) and returning to her work. Dynasty didn't return to work. In all honesty, she hadn't really started in the first place so there was currently no work to carry on with.

Instead she drummed her fingers on the table impatiently like she was waiting for something but, at the same time, knowing that nothing was ever going to happen.

Dynasty found herself even more inattentive than usual. Perhaps when Kevin was gone everything would go back to normal. It would be like she'd never even known him and she could go back to being her old self.

She needed to clear her head and, somehow, she felt that, by Monday, it would be clear (probably because Kevin wouldn't be here to distract or aggravate her) and she'd be able to sort out her priorities so she'd know what she actually wanted.

For some reason, Dynasty's heartbeat had accelerated though she wasn't excited or anything. She tried to breathe slowly to steady it again. What was it? Adrenaline?

It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact it was an amazing feeling. Every cell in her body seemed to feel light and tingle strangely, almost tickle. She'd only felt like this once before but she couldn't remember when this might have been so she focused on her work instead.

Dynasty gulped and was the first to leave the class for lunch. But instead of going to lunch, she went to the girls' toilets. Once in a cubicle, she rested her hands around the back of her neck, shut her eyes tight and tried to relax.

But blood seemed to be pumping around her body much faster than it was supposed to. Dynasty touched her arm lightly with one of her fingers.

What on earth was going on with her?

Why did she feel like she was on some sort of high?

It was like she wanted something.

But what?

The bell went but Dynasty didn't move from where she was. She wasn't sure that she could. Then the strangest thing happened. A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it off immediately.

She had no idea what had just come over her. She wasn't feeling emotional or anything so why had she been crying? What was wrong with her?

Dynasty felt almost angry with herself for that moment of weakness.

She checked her timetable and groaned.

Next lesson was double-science.

Well, she was definitely not in any rush to attend Sue's pathetic excuse for a lesson.

So for about forty minutes, Dynasty sat in that cubicle.

* * *

**helloooooo:) **

**please review and also you can request things you want me to write about in this fic (i will always reply)**

**soooooooooo yeah, thanks for reading:)**

**will update soon if i haven't already xx**


	12. Chapter 12: no hard feelings?

**LESSON'S 4&5 OF THE FRIDAY (kevin's last day)**

**i decided to make this a double period science lesson.**

**i will update soon. please read this and the new/old chapters if you want to follow the story of kevin's decision.**

**any reviews would really be appreciated.**

* * *

'Will you please pay attention?' Demanded Sue in their double science period. The class was emitting one large rumble as everyone continued to mutter to each other, not taking in a word Sue said or, in fact, acknowledging that she'd even entered the room.

A few people ceased their chattering, but some hadn't. These included Dynasty and Archie, who were still whispering to each other.

'I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your love life,' growled Sue, 'but I have a lesson to teach.'  
'Wouldn't exactly call this teaching miss, would you?' Retorted Dynasty. A few people sniggered, Kevin among them.

Sue bristled angrily but didn't reply. The last thing she needed was for her job to be at risk… again.

Once she'd set some work for the pupils, she walked out of the classroom and, once in the corridor, leaned against the wall ad got her phone out from her pocket so that she could text Simon.

_Twinkle, in reply to your other text, I don't know if that's a good idea. Maybe we should give it some time, you know, for me to settle in with this school as I'm still struggling to handle some of the pupils here. I promise though that soon, we can. Love you._

She read the text briefly before sending it.

Then, she heard a load of voices from her classroom. Groaning, she entered it to find that all of the discarded pieces of paper she'd handed them were being scrunched up into balls and were being thrown around the classroom. It appeared like they were having some kind of paper-ball war or something.  
Horrified, Sue bellowed, 'class… quiet down!'

Gradually, the noise died down, leaving paper scatter across the desks and floor.  
'I am very disappointed in you all,' simpered Sue, crossing her arms in a let-down sort of way, 'I trusted you all to get on with your work while I left the room and none of you did as you were asked.'

Many people rolled their eyes at this.

'I think I can forgive you this time,' sighed Sue.  
'Like you have any choice,' muttered Kevin.  
Many people laughed at this and Sue felt her patience being tested once more that week.  
'Kevin,' she said, her voice edgy, 'is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?'  
'Nothing they don't already know,' said Kevin airily.  
Sue clenched her fists, 'you do realise that one more comment like that and it's straight to the headmistress.'  
'Oh,' said Kevin sarcastically, 'now I'm scared.'  
'You should be, because I can get her to expel you just like that,' she snapped her fingers.  
To her annoyance, the prospect of expulsion didn't rock Kevin anymore than her rants had. Everyone was looking at Kevin, obviously impressed that he didn't fear suspension from the school.

Well, nearly everyone.

The only person who wasn't following their conversation with wrapped attention was Dynasty. She was staring out of the window, a troubled expression upon her face. It didn't seem like she was at all impressed with Kevin's words.

The bell rang: great, it was only halfway through the lesson.

The class drew one deep breath in unison, silently despairing that they had yet another hour to endue to Science.  
'You haven't taught us anything since you arrived at this school,' voiced Dynasty aloud, still staring out of the window.  
'If I had,' breathed a fuming Sue, 'you wouldn't be dressed like that.'  
'Like what exactly?' Asked Dynasty, turning her head to face Sue for one of the first times that lesson.  
'Like you've just come back from a pole dancing audition,' snapped Sue.

Many of the people in the class were watching, engaged and entertained by the argument.

'Oi,' said Dynasty.

'What?' Barked Sue, trying to sound dominant as though she'd proved her point.'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that.'

'Well I'm sure I'm not the first,' said Sue and, at Dynasty's blank face, she continued, a little bit exasperated, 'oh come on. Are you telling me that no one has hinted that you may be a bit of a bimbo?'

Dynasty's breathing was shallow and fast. Kevin quickly turned his head back to his desk and pretended he hadn't heard what Sue had just said, though it would have been impossible not to.

'Thanks,' said Dynasty in a small voice.

Sue regretted what she'd said but she couldn't find words to wipe that broken look from Dynasty's eyes.

The next half an hour passed in silence. Sue had given them all pieces of paper to work from and all that could be heard now was the scratching of pens against paper. This time, Sue didn't make the mistake of leaving the students out of her sight.

The last twenty minutes of the day seemed to drag by.

Each second seemed to last an hour or so. Sue was sure that she'd never had a double period last this long before.

Every now and then, Archie looked sheepishly around at Dynasty, as though trying to find the right words to comfort her. Sometimes he even opened his mouth but Sue doubted that Dynasty ever saw him. Her eyes were fixed on her work and she was putting a lot of effort into writing as slowly as possible.

Ten minutes to go now. Sue was sitting at her desk. Every couple of minutes she checked her phone. Simon still hadn't replied yet. Why? Was he too busy attending to the school?

Sue sighed. She wished that she could be on top of things as her fiancé.

After the lesson, as the rest of the class left, Sue made Dynasty stay behind after class which irritated Dynasty.  
'What?' she asked, 'is it quick because I have to go meet Archie.'  
'Dynasty,' started Sue, 'I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said it it just…'  
'Slipped out?' Dynasty finished her sentence for her, 'I know. I've been there too.'  
'No hard feelings?' Asked Sue hopefully.  
Dynasty considered her. Before, she'd been tempted to go to Christine and cost Sue her career but, somehow, she couldn't, one teacher and one pupil was already leaving today, 'none.'

Sue smiled as Dynasty left the classroom to go and join Archie. She figured that the conversation could have gone a lot worse and was just grateful that something had gone right for her for once.

* * *

**hey, like it? if you did plz review as i love getting feedback.**

**anyways, will update soon**

**plus, if you have any requests of what's you'd like to see in this fic just send me a message or review and tell me. I will always reply **


	13. Chapter 13: we shouldn't be doing this

**hiyaa this chapter will contain some M rated content so be warned.**

**hope you like it please review and stuff xx**

* * *

Dynasty had been looking forward to seeing the movie with Archie after school, especially as it had been quite a tiresome day so far. The movie that Archie intended to see was some new romance film. Dynasty wasn't really into cliché films; she found them boring and predictable. Nevertheless she still accompanied her boyfriend to the cinema. The movie lasted for about two hours and Dynasty was almost asleep by the time that it had finally finished.

She was awoken from her daydreaming by the loud music to the end credits which made her jump a little bit. After kissing Archie goodbye, she quickly made her way down the street to Chalky's flat. Both Dynasty and Kevin had agreed to work on the project there as, in the school house or indeed the Barry household; they would probably be interrupted and, moreover, wouldn't get a huge amount of work done.

Once at the front door of Chalky's flat, Dynasty had half a mind to leave- she had no idea by this sudden urge had just grabbed her. The door opened and there stood Kevin.  
'Hi,' he said in a flat tone.  
'Hey,' muttered Dynasty before strutting into the flat, 'lets get this over and done with.'

Kevin nodded before following her half-heartedly.

Dynasty saw that, next to the sofa and the small table upon which they were to work, lay a few bags which were open. Many possessions were scattered here and there, hardly any of them having actually reached their destined bag.

'See you ain't the type for packing,' sighed Dynasty, looking at the bombshell of a room almost pitifully.

Kevin acted like he couldn't hear her, sitting on the sofa and getting to work. Dynasty sat next to him, eyes fixed on the table and the paper before them. It was depressing reading up about how Henry the 8th had rejected his wife. Neither of them really spoke to each other than to exchange notes or ask permission to add to the project. They weren't getting very far with it at all. This wasn't really the best way to round off Kevin's education, Dynasty thought.

Once ten o'clock had passed, Dynasty was starting to feel drowsy though she didn't tell Kevin this at all.

'This is so useless,' growled Kevin, whilst writing down notes, 'in what chapter of our lives will we need to know about all of this?'

Dynasty shrugged, 'perhaps it's to tell men to treat their girlfriends properly.'

Kevin curled his lip.

'Just went to see a romantic movie with Archie,' said Dynasty suddenly.  
Kevin froze, wondering why on earth she had chosen such an inconvenient topic to discuss.  
'Yeah? How was it?' He gulped.  
'Absolutely abysmal,' sighed Dynasty.  
Kevin relaxed. He was used to Dynasty complaining about things (it was usually him).

'I mean, who wants to watch a happily ever after? I'd much rather watch a messy divorce… or a pregnancy, then a miscarriage.'

'Lovely,' said Kevin, raising his eyebrows.  
'Well wouldn't you?' Asked Dynasty, 'come on, it would be interesting wouldn't it?'  
'Interesting, but not that realistic.'  
'More realistic than fucking Romeo and Juliet,' huffed Dynasty.

They looked at each other for a moment, their expressions unreadable, before returning to their work.

Dynasty sighed, looking in front of her. After a few minutes plucking up the courage, she queried, 'are you actually serious about leaving?'

Kevin didn't reply. Dynasty took a deep breath before, 'just wondered. It's not like you to move to the other side of the country.'  
'Yeah?' murmured Kevin, his eyes down.  
'Don't let them give you food poisoning over there,' sighed Dynasty.  
Kevin looked at her, startled, 'food poisoning?'  
'With the sushi.'  
'How will sushi give me food poisoning?'  
'Hasn't it got raw fish in it?'  
Kevin laughing, 'no. The fish isn't raw.'  
'Oh,' Dynasty's voice was small.  
Kevin though, it seemed, was very amused. He chuckled before looking her in the eye. He hadn't meant to meet her gaze.

It was a little bit scary watching her blue eyes. Kevin felt himself go numb and his heart started to race.

Why?

What was happening?

Dynasty gulped. Not for the first time that day, she felt strangely high and she was sure that her pulse was ten times as fast as it was supposed to be.

Kevin couldn't control his breath. It was all shaky and weird. He'd forgotten everything that had happened over the past couple of months.

As slow as a snail yet as sure as anything, Dynasty and Kevin slowly moved towards each other. With hardly any lights on and the fire cracking nearby, they could make out one another's face shapes.

Dynasty felt like she was on another planet. They were only a few inches away from each other now. An inch away.

Way too close now…

And then, like everything that had ever happened to them had been leading up to this moment, their lips met.

Passionately, Kevin moved his soundlessly against hers, putting his hand up and cupping her cheek. Dynasty responded to the kiss keenly, and she really meant it.

Dynasty let the kiss become deeper as Kevin's fingers teasingly worked up her arms before slipping her cardigan off her shoulders. It slipped down her arms and landed on the sofa upon which they were sat, so much closer to one another than when they'd been working.

When they broke apart, they did so reluctantly. A slight crease formed upon Kevin's forehead. He knew it was wrong. He was supposed to be moving away the following night.

But he couldn't stop when Dynasty continued the kiss. He planted many kisses upon Dynasty's neck, slowly working his way down, breathing in her sweet scent as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair.

In the bedroom now, Kevin pressed Dynasty up against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

Once their lips parted, they pressed their foreheads against each other and Kevin whispered, 'we shouldn't be doing this.'

Dynasty nodded before clutching his hair and ferociously embraced Kevin once again. Their bodies were pressed together. There was something about their intimacy that made Kevin feel elated, like he'd never felt before.

Not letting the kiss end, Dynasty started to unbutton Kevin's top. He then made to unzip her skirt, provocatively rubbing his leg against hers. Not before long, most of there clothes were lying, discarded at their feet.

The bed creaked as the two of them fell upon it. Dynasty wrapped her thighs lovingly round Kevin as he kissed her chest. Dynasty let out a long, drawn out moan.

This was the best night she'd ever had.

Why had she been dreading this?

They groaned in unison. Dynasty put her hands on Kevin's chest. Their breathing was getting more rapid now.

The room was filled with their lustful moans and Dynasty clutched Kevin to her so hard yet Kevin didn't try and resist. He couldn't resist.

Kevin held her. He never wanted to let her go.

Dynasty rolled over slowly. She was on her side, knees bent slightly. Arms still wrapped around Dynasty, Kevin slotted his legs in behind hers and kissed her neck gently.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed reading. yeah, was M.**

**please review**

**will update soon**


	14. Chapter 14: other commitments

**i'm accepting requests for this fic btw so if u have any, just send me a message or review and i will always reply xx**

**hope you like this chapter xx**

* * *

Dynasty didn't open her eyes at first. She could feel the warm sun blazing down through the window onto the bed. Even more comforting was the feel of Kevin's smooth body against hers. She reached under the sheets and held his hand tight.

'Ah shit,' yawned Kevin when he woke up.  
'You're moving today aren't you?' sighed Dynasty, looking down at the mattress. Kevin didn't reply and Dynasty knew that, he too, was dreading the day ahead.

She quickly got out of the bed and, not looking at Kevin, said, 'you'd better pack. Don't want to be late.'  
'Wait, Dynasty,' called Kevin as she walked out of the room. He caught up with her in the hallway and held her hand.  
'I-I,' but he didn't know what to say.  
'Kevin it doesn't matter,' said Dynasty, grabbing her coat and preparing to leave, 'I'll leave you to pack.'  
'But I can't,' breathed Kevin as she approached the door. Hand on the handle, Dynasty stopped. She clutched onto it tight.

'You don't have you explain yourself to me. Bye then.'  
She opened the door and stepped outside. 'Bye,' whispered Kevin, his insides disappearing.  
Once he'd closed the door, he leaned against it, breathing slowly. He couldn't just leave Dynasty, not after last night, and especially now he knew she still had feelings for him. But what on earth was he to tell Princess?

Dynasty inhaled deeply before making her way up the garden path. She didn't go home. Instead she retreated to that patch of grass under the tree and sat right at the edge of the lake. She looked at the reflections on the smooth water as the sun slowly rose. She gently brushed the surface of the chilly lake with her fingers. Immediately, ripples began to expand from where her fingers had entered.

She couldn't drive the events of last night out of her head. She had felt so good. It had definitely been real.

She wondered how long she'd been here. The sun was fully up now and the sky had resumed its usual pale self with the occasional grey cloud here and there.

It was no surprise to Dynasty that, when she finally got home, no one seemed to be bothered by the fact she'd been gone all night. They swallowed all her pathetic lies that she'd spent it with Archie. She couldn't risk any of them knowing she still had feelings for Kevin.

But then again it didn't matter much. Kevin would be out of her life by the following morning. Up in her room, Dynasty tried not to think about Kevin starting his new life with Princess.

On Sunday, Dynasty kept herself to herself, only accepting to go out for a meal with Archie unwillingly. Even then she didn't talk to him much, giving him reason to suspect that something was up.  
'You don't seem like yourself,' he murmured, frowning.  
'Just tired,' sighed Dynasty, 'didn't get much sleep last night.' She looked out of the window

Kevin was probably on a plane right now… with Princess of course. She doubted whether she could face going to school the next day.

She hated herself for still liking Kevin. She was supposed to hate him but somehow she couldn't.

Now that he was gone, Dynasty felt oddly empty.

She only got up to face the next Monday when she heard Kacey banging on her door.

'Come on Dynasty, you're going to be so late.'

Dynasty got dressed and ready as slowly as she could. By the time she'd finished, school had already started and Barry and Kacey had left without her. Dynasty made to drag her feet across the gravel on the way to school in the effort of making her as slow as possible.

She entered her History classroom (which was first) and, what a surprise, no Kevin. They had to sit in their project pairs which meant Dynasty was sat at the back, alone. It was only now she was faced with her project that she realised how little they had done to it last night.

'I assume you have a reason for walking in so late,' sighed Audrey. Dynasty looked up.  
'Sorry miss.'  
'I didn't want an apology, Dynasty. I wanted to know why you are so late.'  
Dynasty shrugged and said quietly, 'overslept.'  
Audrey eyed her but didn't carry on.

As everyone worked on their project, Dynasty spotted Imogen surveying her from the front of the classroom, a concerned look on her face. Dynasty forced a smile which made Imogen turn back round to her work.

Dynasty looked down. She had no idea what to add to the project. Her brain felt like a rung towel.

Then the door opened and someone walked in. Dynasty didn't look up. She heard Audrey comment about how late they were before commanding them to take a seat.  
Dynast's hair stood on end as she smelled a familiar scent. The chair beside her moved and in it sat…

But no.

'Kevin,' she whispered in a hushed yet strangled voice.  
He smiled at her before helping her with the work.

'How-how,' stammered Dynasty.  
Kevin took a deep breath before turning to her, 'I had to tell Princess that I just wasn't ready to move so far away. I couldn't move away.'

Dynasty beamed and held his hand under the table. She felt his warm skin against hers and, for a moment, she wanting nothing more than to hug him to death. However, as they were in class sitting a few metres away from her current boyfriend, she didn't feel that that was the wisest thing to do at the moment.

Near the end of lunch, as Dynasty walked down a corridor, Kevin led her into a school storeroom where she wrapped her arms round him, her fingers snaking up his back.

'I can't believe it,' she said in a high pitched voice, 'I thought I'd, I thought I'd never see you again,' Dynasty was trying hard not to burst into uncontrollable tears.

She could feel her eyes burning and fanned them furiously with her hands.

'Dynasty I love you,' whispered Kevin, looking quite emotional himself, 'and I'm never going to leave you, I promise.'  
Dynasty smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She put her hand against his cheek and made to kiss him but, at that moment, the bell rang and they had to go to their lessons.

Now that Dynasty knew that what Kevin and she had was not broken, she found science with Sue very comical again. She was glad of an innocent reason to laugh with Kevin as they made jokes about Sue and her terrible teaching methods.

Dynasty was even more delighted to see that Princess didn't look at all happy. Even though Princess was still deeply into Kevin, she had been quite annoyed at his reluctance to leave the country.

Dynasty had almost forgotten that she and Kevin had other commitments such as Archie and Princess… now though, their other commitments didn't seem very important.

Dynasty hardly noticed Archie when he suggested they walk round the lake together after school. It was like she was oblivious to everything but Kevin now.

* * *

**did you like it? i'm probably going to focus the next few chapters on some other characters including barry, lisa, kacey etc**

**please review and if you have requests to what you'd like to see in the fanfiction, i'm happy to hear them and i will always reply**

**thx for reading xx**


	15. Chapter 15: mad

**hi this chapter is more based on lisa and lenny though it does include dynasty and kevin**

**hope you've liked the fanfic so far plz review**

**plus i'm starting a new storyline about Lenny due to a request i received. He has a mad crush on someone but it isn't clear who it is yet. keep reading to find out. i will update very soon**

* * *

'Why are so happy?' Snapped Lisa as Dynasty walked past her in the corridors the next day.

Dynasty frowned at her before hitching her smile back up, 'there's nothing wrong with being happy.'

Lisa just carried on walking around the school. It was like she couldn't bear to be in the same place for too long. She had no idea why she felt so restless all of a sudden.

She spotted a few giggling girls staring at some poster on the walls. Curious, Lisa fought her way through the crowd until she could read the poster.

She groaned. A disco? Was that really what all of the girls were so excited about?

'You've got to be kidding,' she sighed to a smiling Imogen.  
Imogen shrugged, grinning, 'it's girls' choice. You may enjoy it.'

'Yeah,' snorted Lisa, '_may._'

It really irritated Lisa how nearly all of the girls had nothing better t talk about than the upcoming disco. All she heard from them were, 'what are you wearing?' or, 'who are you going to ask out to it?'

It drove Lisa up the wall.

She confided this in Lenny as they sat at the computers in the library during an English lesson that day, 'can you believe them? It's just a disco.'  
'Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from them,' suggested Lenny.

At once Lisa rounded on him, 'what is that supposed to mean?'

'Well it's a party isn't it? Why don't you just join in. You may enjoy it, letting your hair down, having a good time.'  
Lisa growled menacingly, 'I wouldn't be caught dead going to that disco.

'Why not, skunk head?' Asked Rhiannon who'd appeared from a bookshelf behind them, 'scared no boy will want to come with you? Or are you a lezza?'

'Who are you going to ask then?' Inquired Lisa coldly, tilting her head to the side.  
Rhiannon went slightly red but tried to remain dignified as she muttered, 'Barry.'  
'What, has he said yes?'  
'No I ain't asked yet, idiot,' snarled Rhiannon, 'but I will.'

'Out of all boys in the school,' sighed Lisa, shaking her head disbelievingly, 'you've chosen to go to the disco with the one that's probably going with five other girls already.'  
'Oh shut up you're just jealous.'  
'Am I?' Laughed Lisa.

Once Rhiannon had gone, she returned to Lenny, 'see what I mean?'

Lenny raised his eyebrows.

Lisa folded her arms disapprovingly, 'bet you hope someone's going to ask you.'

Lenny turned red, 'no,' he murmured.

Lisa's eyes widened, 'who do you fancy then?'

Lenny gulped, 'no one. It don't even matter.'

Lenny was glad to leave the library. He wished that Lisa would stop interrogating. It wasn't like he properly fancied anyone… it was just a stupid school crush… and it didn't matter anyway.

* * *

That night Dynasty made her way back to Chalky's flat. She'd arranged to see Kevin again to 'work on their project.'

'Hey babes,' she called when she entered the flat.  
'Hey,' replied Kevin from the lounge. Dynasty walked in.  
Kevin was sitting on the sofa, pressing buttons on the TV remote, 'I knew how much you hated romantic movies, so I've got a horror movie here and I've ordered a pizza. Just so we can relax.'  
Laughing, Dynasty join him and rested her head on his chest, 'thanks.'

It was amazing just being able to speak to Kevin honestly and spend time with him without being afraid of anyone walking in on them.

She had to admit that watching the scary movie in the flat definitely beat watching the stupid cliché films with Archie.

* * *

Back at the schoolhouse, Lenny sat on his bed, glaring in front of him. He detested himself for feeling like he did… why did he fancy her? Why?

Of all the people in the world… why did he have to fancy her?

He didn't go to dinner. He just stayed in his room, trying to steady his head.

But he couldn't.

He was just being stupid.

Perhaps, by morning, everything would be okay...

* * *

**like it? hope you do:)**

**please review and i am still doing requests**

**i will do more on kevin and Dynasty and Lenny's new storyline (which was requested)xx**


	16. Chapter 16: blue and black

**hi this is a little update for the time being. I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR THE FIC IF U R GIVING THEM**

**this is based on Kacey and Dynasty with a little bit of kevin**

**in the next chapter i'll work some more on Lenny's mystery crush**

**if you want you can guess wo the crush is in the reviews (i'll be interested to see what you think)**

* * *

Kacey's mood had definitely improved since Nikki had told her the high grade she was achieving in sports.

Everyone seemed much happier, even Dynasty (and that was saying something given some of the things she'd been through.'

Kacey was glad to find that she had another hour at lunch boxing with Nikki. Just recently, it had stopped being a way to control her anger and had actually progressed into something fun.

Kacey doubted whether she was going to bother with the whole disco thing- it wasn't really for her. Dynasty, on the other hand, had made Kacey go shopping with her for a dress.

'You have millions of dresses,' moaned Kacey as they walked through a clothe shop, Dynasty looking at every dress in the room.

'Just want a new one,' grinned Dynasty.

Kacey raised her eyebrows, 'are you trying to impress Archie?'

'What?'  
'Archie, you're boyfriend?'  
'Oh,' Dynasty chuckled, 'something like that.'

'Where were you last night?' Asked Kacey suddenly.  
'Round Archie's,' frowned Dynasty, 'I told you didn't I?'

'Yeah but,' sighed Kacey, 'you just spend so much time with him. You must really like him.'  
Dynasty smiled.

'Do you think he's a keeper?' Continued Kacey.  
'What, Archie?'  
'Yeah.'  
Dynasty shrugged, 'dunno.'  
'Just you seem so happy now,' said Kacey, 'if a guy makes you this happy then, I think he should be a keeper.'  
'You think,' smiled Dynasty, looking at a dark blue dress she'd just spotted.

'Definitely,' assured Kacey.

Kacey was glad that someone had finally been able to drive Kevin out of Dynasty's head.

Nevertheless, Kacey couldn't possibly have guessed that it had been Kevin that Dynasty had been visiting.

'I love this one,' said Dynasty, holding up the dark blue dress.  
Kacey eyed it, 'it's blue.'  
Dynasty smiled, 'yeah.'

Kacey folded her arms, 'Kevin likes blue.'  
Dynasty froze, opened her mouth, shut it, and then opened it again, 'it has black on it too.'

However Kacey continued to frown.  
'Oh come on, Kace,' snorted Dynasty, 'I'm allowed to wear blue. Kevin likes meat but that don't mean I'm going to become a vegetarian.'

Kacey paused before nodded and smiling, 'okay, sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt like you did with Kevin.'  
'Don't worry,' Dynasty put her hand on her sister's shoulder, 'I won't. Now, Can you just hold my bag… and I'm going to try this dress on.'

Dynasty decided to get the blue and black dress in the end. The first person she asked for an opinion on it was, of course, Kevin, who she'd arranged to meet on a bench in the woods. Once she saw him, they sat on the bench together and she got the dress out of her bag.

'It's lovely,' said Kevin, grinning, 'although I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell.'

Dynasty chuckled, 'there's no one I'd rather ask.' She leaned over and kissed him softly.

Dynasty had no idea how she was going to keep her and Kevin's relationship a secret from Archie, her family, and basically everyone else she knew. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't let Kevin go.

* * *

**really hope that you enjoyed reading it. **

**please review as any feedback is really appreciated**

**i feel so strongly for kevin X dynasty. if you want to watch any of my fanvids on them, my youtube name is thealycat120. one of my fave fanvids i did on them is 'kevin and dynasty- stay'**

**you can also give me requests on youtube :)**


	17. Chapter 17: hiding the truth

**hi it's me again. this chapter features Sue, Simon and lenny mainly.**

**Hope you like and plz review**

**also if you have requests just put em in the reviews and i will always reply and see if i can fit it into the fanfic. you can message me too if u want**

**enjoy reading:)**

* * *

Simon woke up that day to find that Sue was not by his side. Confused he got up and started getting dressed. He then saw that he had a text from Sue, 'sorry, went into work early. Got loads of paperwork to complete.'

Simon frowned, surely if Sue had been planning to go in early, she would have confided with him beforehand.

What surprised him even more was that, once he'd finally got to work and walked into the staffroom, that Sue was nowhere to be seen. He asked a few people if they'd seen her, including George, Christine and even a little too over-enthusiastic Sonya. None of them had seen Sue in the school so far that day.

Five minutes until first lesson was due to start, the door to the staffroom opened and Sue walked in. 'Where have you been?' Asked Simon, 'I've been looking for you all morning.'  
'I was… oh no!' Sue exclaimed as one of the straps on her bag snapped and it tipped, spraying the bag's contents over the floor. Simon helped Sue pick everything up. Piles of paper in his hand, Simon started to rise up when he saw something on the ground that made his heart do a back flip: it was white and… but just before he could examine it properly, Sue picked it up, going red, 'that's nothing.'

She stowed it inside her bag and snatched the papers off Simon before strutting out of the classroom just as the bell rang.  
Simon stood there, rigid as his fellow teachers filed out.

Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen?

If it was… then… no…

Simon remained preoccupied throughout the morning, unable to find Sue anywhere. He assumed she was probably teaching at the moment, though he still yearned to see her so that he could question her on what he'd seen.

Not until fourth period, when Sue had a free hour, that Simon finally caught up with her in the corridor.  
'What do you want?' She asked as soon as she saw him.

Slightly taken aback by her sharp tone, Simon breathed, 'I need to know what that was in your bag.'  
'What, the lip gloss?'  
'No, the… the…'

'It was lip gloss Simon.'  
'No it wasn't,' gulped Simon, feeling his hands go numb.

Sue rubbed her forehead before grabbing Simon's arm and leading him into a storeroom.  
It was completely dark. Simon turned on the light to see Sue at the back of the storeroom, her hands over her face.  
'What on earth is wrong?' Inquired Simon, walking towards her.  
Sue sat down upon a box, 'I can't… you'll hate it.'  
Simon placed a hand on her shoulder after sitting down next to her, 'I promise that I can never hate anything you say.'  
Sue tried to steady her breathing.  
'What is it?' urged Simon.  
'I'm, I'm,' Sue gulped, 'I'm pregnant.'

Simon felt him mouth drop open. So it had been a pregnancy test.

'Oh-oh-okay,' stuttered Simon, feeling just as awkward as his fiancée.

'You hate me now don't you,' sniffed Sue.  
Simon hesitated before putting his arm round her and saying softly, 'no, no of course I don't.'

'But you don't want kids… yet… you said.'  
'I know,' sighed Simon, 'but it would never be enough to make me stop loving you. Anyway, a child can't be all that bad.'  
'What about the cost,' squeaked Sue, 'it'll be expensive to raise a child.'  
The corners of Simon's mouth twitched, 'we'll find a way to work around it.'

Sue exhaled noisily, smiling and nodding.

'Come here,' he said and Sue rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Lenny was getting sick and tired of Lisa interrogating him on who he fancied… he didn't fancy anyone… well not properly. He was never going to be with her anyway…

What was worse, Darren had noticed how Lisa kept suggesting girls' names to Lenny (none so far had he been attracted to) and had guessed that Lenny had a trust.

Lenny had a horrible feeling that Darren wouldn't keep the fact that he liked someone a secret.

In science, last lesson, Lenny was put in a group with Connor, Kevin, Imogen and Darren.

He felt very conscious of himself when a group of giggling girls walked into the classroom. It was only now that he fully comprehended just how many girls there were in the world.

Before this lesson, Lenny had thought that Sue couldn't get any more unprofessional; he had been wrong. He'd never witnessed such pathetic teaching and he doubted whether she actually knew what she was telling the class.

She frequently got her words mixed up and, more often than not, she'd drop the pen she was holding or forget to tell the class something important.

Overall, it was a very dull lesson and, by the end of it, Lenny found that he still didn't know a thing about electromagnets.

He had a horrible feeling that he wasn't going to do well on the exams which were getting dangerously close.

By the looks of it though, everyone was heading the same way with Science. He doubted whether any of his classmates would get the qualifications required to be a scientist or indeed to take on any career in which science played major a part.

No matter how much anyone revised, they could not understand anything that they'd copied into their books as a result of Sue's teaching.  
'She's probably going to get the sack any day soon,' sighed Imogen in Science, 'she isn't going to last long with her level of teaching.'

Connor inhaled and exhaled deeply, 'dunno. It's hard to get anyone to take on the job.'

Lenny groaned. Great. So they were stuck with sickbag.

Just great

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**please give me feedback and review.**

**i will update soon so keep following the fanfiction as I promise there is good stuff coming up!**


End file.
